


Hidden Love

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Violence, graphic things, mentions of interfacing, slash fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Starscream is constantly beaten around. He knows that the next beating could be the last. That is until love sprouts between him and another Decepticon. Both must hide their love if they want to live. TF:Prime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns Firefrost and Ivy.
> 
> italics: Bumblebee/flashback/thoughts
> 
> Main Pairings:  
> forced StarscreamxMegatron
> 
> StevexStarscream  
> Child(s): Ivy (adopted),
> 
> MegatronxOptimus  
> Child(s): Hot Rod
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s): Fender
> 
> First AidxAmbulon  
> Child(s):
> 
> PharmaxRatchet  
> Child(s): Barricade, Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Firefrost
> 
> Ultra MagnusxHot Rod/Rodimus  
> Child(s):
> 
> ArceexCliffjumper  
> Child(s):
> 
> SmokescreenxBumblebee  
> Child(s):
> 
> BulkheadxWheeljack  
> Child(s): Gearshift
> 
> SoundwavexBlaster  
> Child(s): Cassettes
> 
> DreakwingxTom (eradicon)  
> Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
> Child(s): Jaye,

"You will not fail again!" Megatron screamed.

Starscream flew across the room, hitting the wall. His winds were barely handing on. Energon leaked out, staining his body and surroundings. Wires sparked and died, sending pain everywhere.

"You there! Take him to medibay. The rest of you clean this up," Megatron ordered.

The vehicon he pointed to, ST3V3, rushed to the commander's side. Starscream coughed roughly, laying a servo on his dented chest. Steve gathered the seeker and heaved him up before trekking towards the medibay.

"He got you good this time. What happened?" asked Knock Out as he repaired his friend.

"The Autobots took over one of our larger mines. Megatron didn't enjoy it. I just happen to be there," Starscream explained.

"You need to get out of here while you can. He keeps this up and you'll be submitting everything to him," said Knock Out. "I'm honestly surprised he hasn't raped you yet."

"But he has tried," said Starscream, wincing a bit.

Steve stood nearby, being one of the medical assistants. His mind wandered to the seeker getting repaired. He had always loved him, but didn't say anything, knowing that no one would want a drone. He did want his commander though. His spark ached each beating he took. The medibay doors opened again. Steve looked towards the door, smiling at who he saw.

"UNCLE STAR!" a little mechling shouted.

Starscream smiled and hugged the mechling that jumped up on the berth.

"You are growing so much Fender. Soon I won't be able to pick you up," said Starscream, gathering the mechling into his lap.

"I know. Do you think I'll be tall like you?" asked Fender, his red optics gleaming, perfectly matching his red and blue streaked body.

"I don't know," said Starscream.

"Fender, you can play with Starscream after I'm finished," said Knock Out.

"Yes mama," said Fender, making room for his carrier to finish.

"Another beating?" asked Breakdown. "You need to get a new hobby Scream. Maybe find someone who will actually treat you nice. Have a kid or two with them."

"I will find my mate in due time. I must deal with Megatron first. That is if Prime doesn't," said Starscream.

"I'm sure you will find someone soon enough. You always find the positive side to things," said Knock Out. "Now, no flying for a day or so. Your wings need time to recover."

"Can we go play now Uncle Star?" asked Fender.

"Yes we can," said Starscream, picking up the mechling.

Fender wrapped his arms around the seeker's neck, hugging him. Starscream walked out, heading towards his room. Knock Out cleaned up his tools before cuddling up to his mate. Breakdown held the red sports car close.

"Screamer won't last long here. Not with the way Megatron treats him. This is the 5th time in two days that he's been in here. I hope that once he finds love, that the two of them go to the Autobots. I'm sure Optimus will accept them. The dark energon is making this place dangerous. It pains me to send Fender away soon," said Knock Out.

"I know baby, but there's nothing we can do. Fender will be in danger if he doesn't leave," said Breakdown.

"That doesn't mean I can't like it. Knowing Star, he won't care who he loves. He just wants someone," said Knock Out. "I'm tired. Carry me please."

Breakdown laughed and swept his mate up. Knock Out snuggled close, enjoying all these days with his mate. Breakdown took him to their room, which connected to the medibay. Steve followed them with his optics. Maybe this could be his chance to tell the commander how he felt. He already knew his friend Tom was being with Dreadwing secretly.

~~~ Starscream's room

"Uncle Star, are you in love?" asked Fender.

The seeker blushed and looked away.

"Yes I am," the commander admitted. "With a vehicon named Steve."

"Steve? Oh I know him. I like him. And he likes you too. I think he has a crush on you," said Fender.

"Really?" asked Starscream.

"Yep. You seem lonely. But I've got you," said Fender.

"And for that I am glad. With Megatron in command, it becomes dangerous for anyone," said Starscream. "But he won't harm you. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you Uncle Star," said Fender, snuggling closer and falling asleep.

"And I you Fender. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

"So?"

"So what?" Steve asked.

"Did you tell the commander yet?" asked Tom.

"No not yet. I was waiting until I felt the moment was right," said Steve.

"Better hurry," Tom said in a teasing tone. "He might not be available the loner you wait."

"I _will_ tell him, just not now," said Steve.

"Fine. Didn't take me long to tell Dreadwing. It was like he knew I loved him," said Tom.

Steve remained quiet. Tom rolled over in their shared quarters and went to recharge. Thoughts filled the purple vehicon's mind. Should he tell him? Would he be rejected? Would they be one? Will they ever have kids? What would Megatron do if he found out? Steve didn't sleep. He couldn't, not with those thoughts plaguing him. Tom noticed he hadn't slept, and took over for him. Steve kindly rejected and went to the medibay. He found Starscream there again, Fender in his arms.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Fender.

"I don't know. Lord Megatron wouldn't approve and would try to kill him if he ever did find out. I wouldn't want that," said Starscream. "I've fallen for him the first time he helped me. No one else would. From then, I have noticed him being the one always there for me. His visor gleams in worry and his purple paint seems to stand out from everyone else."

Steve paused at the door before entering further. Was the commander talking about him? Could he also have feelings for him? He didn't know. Fender noticed Steve and said that he was going to get his creators up. Starscream watched him leave, turning and yelping in surprise when he saw the one he was talking about.

"Uh... how much did you hear?" asked Starscream.

"Everything. If I may ask, commander, who were you speaking about?" asked Steve. Starscream blushed.

"Uh, I, uh you actually," the seeker admitted.

"I've been meaning to tell you sir. I feel the same way," said Steve, rubbing the back of his helm.

"You do?" asked Starscream.

"Ever since I've laid optics on you," said the purple mech.

Starscream smiled and walked up to him. Steve leaned up and opened his mask, the way Optimus does, Starscream noticed. The vehicon carefully kissed the silver seeker, gently touching his wings. Starscream moaned, loving how good it felt. Megatron always forced him into the kisses and roughly handled the sensitive wings. He never knew so kindness. It was like a warmth growing in him that he never knew could happen. Starscream kissed back, nervously, gripping onto the purple shoulders.

"I knew it," Knock Out suddenly said.

Starscream and Steve yelped, pulling away quickly. Knock Out smirked, making Breakdown feel shivers down his back. Fender grinned widely in his father's arms. Starscream blushed deeply and turned his head.

"Took you two long enough. I was wondering when it would happen," Knock Out said smugly.

"This stays between us. We don't want Megatron finding out now do we," said Starscream in a hushed whisper.

"Starscream, report to the bridge," Megatron's voice suddenly said through the medibay speakers.

Starscream jumped in shock. Had they been caught?

"Coming my Lord," said Starscream.

He looked over at his lover and friends before making his exit. Each feared about what would happen. Starscream walked quickly, but gracefully towards the bridge. He entered and walked to the large silver warlord ahead. Soundwave stood at his post, ever typing away at the keyboard. Megatron turned to see the seeker stop a few feet in front of him and bow.

"You called Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream, spark racing.

"Yes. Soundwave, bring up what you have found," said Megatron. Starscream's spark pulsed more wildly. This was it. A map appeared showing a glowing area. "I want you to take another with you to go investigate this energon signal. Be back within the next day or so. I want to know how big the deposit is and if we can harvest."

"Of course my Lord," said Starscream, bowing once more. "I shall get to it immediately."

Steve walked in to hand in his reports to Soundwave. Starscream noticed and thought quickly.

"You, soldier, you're coming with me," said Starscream. "Soundwave, if you would be so kind and open a groundbridge the signal."

The glowing portal opened up. Starscream and Steve both walked through to go investigate. But they didn't know it was a trap. Once the groundbridge closed, the autobots surrounded the two. Starscream tried to call for backup, but something was jamming the signal. Starscream feared for his lover and stepped closer to him, arming his missiles. Steve got out his gun, pointing it at the yellow scout.

"What do you want Prime?" asked Starscream.

"We need your scientific knowledge," Optimus simply answered. "It is of Decepticon origin. Come calmly and both of you will be spared."

Starscream pondered upon this. He knew that vehicon and eradicon armor was much weaker then his own. One hit in just the right place could kill them. He couldn't risk it. Starscream lowered his armed arms and Steve followed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee grabbed each and pulled them through their portal to the Autobot base. Immediately the air felt thicker. Starscream's optics wondered before landing on the medic, who seemed really ill. Wheeljack stayed by his side, rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

"He has gotten a virus. We have all the information we could get on it. You have access to anything you need," said Optimus.

"And what will I get in return?" Starscream asked.

"What do you need?" asked Optimus. The answer came instantly.

"I want refuge. Not only for me, but for my lover, and friends, Knock Out, Breakdown, their son, Tom, and Dreadwing. The Decepticons are falling apart and I want them safe," Starscream requested.

"You shall have it then," said Optimus.

"Thank you," said Starscream. He grabbed Steve's servo. "Come help me. Keep an optic on the medic. I will need your help if it's what I think it is."

"Alright," said Steve.

~~~ two days later

"He'll be fine now," said Starscream.

"Thank you Starscream," said Optimus.

"Indeed," said Prowl. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Now, I must get back. Megatron will be expecting me," said Starscream. "And Steve as well."

"Are you sure that's wise Starscream? We can be together here. We don't have to go back," said Steve.

"I must. If you wish to stay then stay. I cannot leave the others. Fender will be coming here soon. I heard Knock Out and Breakdown talking about leaving him with Prime. I promise I will return," said Starscream.

"I'll come with you," said Steve. "I can't leave you alone."

"Very well," said Starscream. "Come, before things get worse at the ship."

Starscream and Steve departed from the base via groundbridge. The com. link burst open.

"Starscream! Where are you?!" Megatron demanded.

"I am here my liege. We have been captured by the Autobots. The signal was a trap," said Starscream.

"Get back to the ship. I want a full report," Megatron growled.

"Of course my lord," said Starscream.

The seeker sighed when he cut the line. He took his claws and slashed his abdomen, crying out. He pressed a servo to the wound. Then he cut a line in his leg, making it immobile. Steve stared, shocked at the act. Starscream slashed Steve's arm, making it as though they had struggled to escape. The groundbridge appeared and they walked through. Steve helped Starscream limp through. Megatron didn't seem pleased at all.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The femme," Starscream scowled. "I managed to disable her before making our escape."

"Go get fixed up. Then I want that report," said Megatron.

"Yes my lord," said Starscream.

~~~medibay

"Whoa," Knock Out whistled out.

"Shh... I don't need him knowing I did the injuries myself," said Starscream in a hushed voice. "I got us refuge with the Autobots."

"Good. I was planning on contacting them soon to see if they could watch Fender for us," said Knock Out. "What did they want with you?"

"Their medic got a simple virus. One of my own creations. I was forced to cure him before he expired," said Starscream. "When we made our escape, the femme got us."

"That's a nice story. Fender would love to hear it," said Knock Out.

"I'm sure he would," Starscream chuckled.

"Hey baby, I finally got him into recharge," said Breakdown. "He's so tired."

"Good," Knock Out sighed.

~~~000

"He's up to something. Soundwave, I want you to find out what it is," said Megatron.

Soundwave nodded. He went to the monitor and started checking the security cameras for the seeker. Tom, who was in the room with his comrades, sent a private message to Steve to beware. He or Starscream couldn't been seen together. Steve relayed the message to the commander silently. The only way they would be able to spend time was alone in Starscream's quarters. It would be dangerous, but worth it.

~~~000

"Come on Scream. You can tell us," said Breakdown.

"Not yet. Wait until we are away from anyone prying," said Starscream.

"Fine," Breakdown pouted.

Starscream laughed and shook his helm. His com. link crackled to life, Megatron demanding to see him. Starscream sighed heavily and left, giving Steve one last glance. Megatron took Starscream when he arrived and forced a kiss on him. The seeker struggled and pushed against the much larger frame.

"So where's that report?" asked Megatron.

"I haven't put it on a datapad yet, but the Autobots wanted me to fix their medic. He fell with a virus I had made and was dying. They had threatened to kill me and take more important officers if I hadn't agreed. I did it for the Decepticon cause, but I didn't completely cure him. It is merely in stasis for the time being. In a month or so he would be ill again," Starscream explained.

"Excellent work. But you must still be punished for getting yourself captured. You're one of my best, able to get out of situations like that," said Megatron, gripping one of the wings.

"No! Please not my wings! Please master! I'm sorry I failed you! Just please don't harm my wings!" Starscream pleaded.

Megatron gripped it harder, making the seeker screech in pain. He tugged and pulled until the wing was slowly being ripped off its owner. Starscream thrashed and jerked as the pain increased until the entire wing came off and clattered to the ground. Energon poured heavily from where the sensitive wing once was. He fell in a heap next to the bloodied wing.

"Get him out of my sight," Megatron commanded.

Tom went to the seeker, alerting Knock Out for emergency repairs. He grabbed the wing and supported the commander towards medibay. Energon trailed behind them as the vehicon took his commander in for repairs. Tears started to fall from the seeker's optics, the pain intense.

"Hold on Starscream. We're almost there," Tom whispered.

Knock Out turned to question why he needed medibay prep. When he saw Starscream carefully laid on the medical berth, he stared in horror.

"Oh Primus," Knock Out whispered. "Breakdown in here now!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" asked Arcee. "I mean Starscream, Breakdown, Knock Out, their spawn, two vehicons, and Dreadwing. They're Decepticons."

"Fender is but a mere youngling. He does not know of the war or of fighting. The only violence he has seen was when Starscream's abused by Megatron. As for the others, I have promised them a safe haven for Ratchet's treatment. He would not of survived the night if Starscream hadn't helped," said Optimus.

"How do we know he's not tricking us?" the femme questioned.

"I have seen the softer side of Starscream. I can see he truly cares for his friends and wishes no harm to befall them," said Optimus. "Now go on patrol. There will be no more arguing."

Arcee huffed in anger before driving off. Optimus felt hurt that one of his soldiers would question him. He's seen Megatron's abusive way and yearned to help him. It was just like when he was Orion Pax. They had courted and interfaced yes, but something bigger was in control. Megatron was kind and loving, not needing violence. But something happened the day he was attacked while in recharge in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. And it changed everything. Optimus didn't know at the time, but Megatron got him carrying.

It was lonely carrying period, but Optimus managed. It was when the war started up and after he became Prime that he sparked a little mech. The sparkling was red, yellow, and orange with tiny flames on his chest. Optimus named him Hot Rod and sent him to Alpha Trion to stay safe. And Orion knew that his son wanted to stay, but couldn't. The Great Exodus was where Optimus sent his son off into space. It pained him greatly. And with Fender coming to the base, he will do everything to make him feel safe. No sparkling or youngling should be sent away from their creators.

"Sir?" Prowl asked.

Optimus snapped from his thoughts. He smiled at his Second.

"Yes Prowl?" asked Optimus.

"Jazz just went into labor," said Prowl.

"I see. Go join your mate Prowl. I will inform the others," said Optimus.

"Yes sir," said Prowl, turning and headed towards the screams down the hallway.

~~~000

Both Knock Out and Breakdown wanted to gag at the sight. The entire wing was ripped off, showing delicate circuitry and gruesome, shredded metal. Energon lines bled everything they held, not stopping, even with the much pressure put on it. Knock Out had put Starscream into stasis to try to ease the pain. The medic's servos and arms stained with the energon leaking as he tried to stop the flow.

"Breakdown get me more energon. And life support. His vitals are dropping," Knock Out ordered.

"Alright babe," said Breakdown.

Tom still stood off to the side. The doors opened and Steve ran in, having heard while getting energon. Tom gently led Steve out of the medibay and to their room. Steve couldn't believe it. The rumor of Starscream being attacked was true.

"Is he going to die?" asked Steve.

"We're not sure. I'm sure Knock Out and Breakdown will do everything they can," said Tom. "Just stay here with me. Knock Out will tell us when Starscream's better."

"He looks terrible," said Steve.

Tom nodded and rubbed his friend's back. Steve cried himself to sleep, clinging to his friend. Tom stayed there until Knock Out did call. Tom got Steve up and they headed towards medibay.

"How is he Knock Out?" asked Tom.

"Well he'll live, but won't be able to fly for weeks. I don't know how to reattach wings the proper way. But the Autobot medic does," said Knock Out.

"Then we need to get him," said Steve.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Megatron, suddenly appearing.

"My Lord?! I was... uh... I'm not sure. The commander needs attention and without the Autobot medic helping, he will go crazy. From what I've heard, seekers need to fly or else they go crazy and eventually die. I've seen it happen to a friend of mine before the war in the Badlands," said Steve.

"You make a good case soldier. Tell me, what is your name?" asked Megatron.

"ST3V3, uh Steve my liege," Steve said, completely nervous.

"You will come up with a way to capture the medic. I need my Second in his best condition," said Megatron.

"Of course Lord Megatron," Steve bowed.

"MEGATRON! HOW DARE YOU GROUND ME!" Starscream snarled, leaping from the berth, medical equipment flying in different directions.

The Vosian prince latched onto the larger mech, ripping open his wound. Energon flowed out, Knock Out cursing. Starscream clawed and bit at the warlord, drawing purple energon. Megatron threw him off, looking towards his medic. Knock Out sedated the seeker and had Breakdown get him ready for the wound to be repaired again.

"I can see what you mean. Hurry with your plan," said Megatron. "Knock Out, restrain him and make sure he cannot escape."

"Of course Lord Megatron," said Knock Out.

Megatron left towards the bridge, not caring for the wounds. Steve slumped when he left and turned back towards the two mates.

"He'll be fine. The slaghead ripped open the wound. Simple wielding will fix it right up," said Knock Out.

"Steve, I'll be back," said Tom. "Dreadwing is requesting I go on patrol with him."

"Have fun," said Steve.

"I will," Tom said.

~~~000

Pain. That's all he knew right then. Pain and agony. His back hurt where his wing once was. Someone was also holding his servo. Starscream opened his dimmed optics and looked to his right. Steve slept soundly next to him, his grip firm. Starscream smiled, glad to have him nearby.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked, feeling the seeker move.

"I hurt," Starscream admitted.

"I bet. Knock Out did the best he could, but he needs Ratchet to reattach your wing. Lord Megatron has given me the task of getting the medic," said Steve.

"Sounds fun," said Starscream.

"I'm not sure. He didn't seem pleased at first. I explained that seekers need their wings," said Steve.

"Thank you," said Starscream.

"Get some rest. I'll stay next to you love," said Steve.

"Love you," Starscream murmured, sleep taking over.

"Love you too," Steve whispered, knowing there was no cameras in the medibay.


	4. Chapter 4

First Aid walked around the ship, anxious of joining his teacher on Earth. They were only a few hours out. Ambulon wrapped his arms around his mate, stopping the pacing. First Aid looked towards the mech that held him.

"We'll be there soon," said Ambulon. "Stop pacing around."

"I just can't help it," said First Aid.

Ambulon laughed and pulled his mate towards the rec. room for some much needed energon. Everyone else was there except for Blaster, who piloted the ship towards the organic planet. Pharma sat in one part, a small corner. He wasn't quite ready to face his fellow medic, not after he left him years ago. Ultra Magnus stoically drank his cube, Hot Rod sleeping next to him. They had recently found the young mech's stasis pod. It was a good thing too. Hot Rod's stasis pod was running low on energy and couldn't sustain him much longer. Blaster's cassettes all played in a corner. Bluestreak sat across from Hot Rod and watched him sleep, Smokescreen next to him.

"Wow, he must be really tired," said Smokescreen. "He's been sleeping for hours."

"Of course soldier. He has been running low on energy," said Ultra Magnus, taking another sip.

"Just saying. I've never seen anyone so young sleep so much," said Smokescreen.

"It'll be good to see carrier again, and I hear Prowl is there too," said Bluestreak, the youngest.

"Hope Earth did something to help Prowl loosen up a bit. He's so strict all the time," Smokescreen whined.

"Frag Prowl right now. I want to see carrier again. It's been _forever_ since I saw him last," said Bluestreak.

"Mechs, we are entering Earth's atmosphere right now," Blaster said over the com. link.

Pharma got even more nervous. He bounced his leg as he looked out the window. He wondered what Ratchet would think of him after so many centuries. Could he tell him? Was it even a good choice to see the old mech? Pharma chugged the rest of his energon and steeled himself. He would meet Ratchet and try to get back to him. It was hurting him not being there with the orange and white mech. They were still connected, faintly but still.

"You ready sire?" asked Smokescreen, standing next to the medic.

"Indeed I am. I just hope your carrier doesn't kill me after all these years," Pharma said.

"I'm sure you'll get hit a few times, but I doubt he will kill you," said Smokescreen.

The ship landed and the bots aboard exited. Blaster gathered his children around him and Ultra Magnus carried Hot Rod. They were greeted by Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee. Bulkhead looked at Ultra Magnus, and knew that it wouldn't end well with his mate. He had found out that Wheeljack was sparked and was close too. How he kept it hidden was a real mystery.

"Welcome sir," said Arcee. "Optimus and the others are back at base awaiting your arrival. Optimus will speak with you all and go over the rules for this planet."

"Lead on soldier," said Ultra Magnus.

Arcee called for a bridge. The new Autobots walked into the base, greeted by a girl squealing and asking questions. Ratchet stood by the controls, greeting them. Suddenly he was tackled by his sons. He grunted and fell, laughing at the sight of his creations still alive.

"We missed you so much carrier," Bluestreak cried.

"I have missed you as well," said Ratchet.

"Where's Prowly?" asked Smokescreen.

"He's most likely feeding his son," Ratchet answered.

"Uncles! We're uncles Smokey!" said Bluestreak.

Ratchet got up and greeted First Aid with a pat. He smiled at Ambulon and shook servos with Blaster. His optics narrowed when he saw Pharma hiding behind the others. Pharma looked up at him and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Ratchet," said Pharma.

"The same could be said," said Ratchet.

"I welcome you to earth. I will go over what we follow by while here. But first introductions," said Optimus. He pointed to the humans. "This is Jack, Miko, and Rafael."

"And this is Jaye," said Prowl, walking in with his son in his arms and his mate behind him. Bluestreak went over and cooed at the sparkling.

"He's so cute Prowly," said Bluestreak.

The white sparkling looked at Bluestreak with wide, blue optics. He giggled when Bluestreak cooed some more. Optimus heard Wheeljack come into the room from his nap.

"So who's all... awe man. Does _he_ have to be here?" Wheeljack complained at the sight of the large Commander.

"Jackie," Bulkhead warned.

"Don't give me any of that Bulk. You know I don't like the guy. So why is he here? He's going to cause problems and I don't want our son near him. You know what, I'm leaving. I ain't sticking around," said Wheeljack, marching towards the roof where his ship was hidden.

"But Jackie, you know that any day you can spark," Bulkhead protested.

"I said I'm leaving, so I am," said Wheeljack over his shoulder.

Bulkhead sighed and let his mate go. There was no reasoning with him when his mind is set on something. Ultra Magnus looked over to Optimus for an answer.

"Wheeljack is sparked and more of an issue when it comes to following orders from his superiors," said Optimus.

"That would explain it," said Ultra Magnus.

"How is he?" Optimus asked as he took his son into his arms.

"He'll be fine. He's just tired," said Ultra Magnus.

"Optimus, take him to your room to rest. I'll check on him later," said Ratchet. "Tell the others and we'll talk later."

~~~000

Pharma walked into the medibay and stopped a fair distance from the working medic. Ratchet didn't look up from his experiment on the Synthetic Energon. Pharma continued to stare at the mech he left.

"Ratchet," Pharma said quietly.

"Yes?" Ratchet acknowledged.

"Look, I know I hurt you badly," said Pharma. Ratchet turned towards him and crossed his arms.

"You bet you did. I had to raise them all by myself while still working at the hospital. Barricade left and became a Decepticon to try to help get a bit of credits to help his brothers. You left me and your sons and now you show back up," Ratchet lectured.

"I know! I know I screwed up! I left to go look for a better job! I didn't want to burden you or our sons with what I needed to do. I was planning to come back, but then I was working in the Pits of Kaon and the war starting up and I couldn't find you at all. I looked everywhere and so did Megatron. I thought you all were killed, but now I find you alive," Pharma replied back. "Please Ratchet, take me back. I miss you like the Pit. I can fix things. I promise to never leave again. Just please."

"I'll think about it. Now leave my-"

Ratchet never finished. Pharma looked puzzled before his fellow medic collapsed. Pharma did a quick scan, seeing that Ratchet's spark went into a state of shock, most likely from all the events going on. Pharma got him up onto a berth and let him rest. He pressed a kiss to his forehelm before leaving.

~~~ Nemesis

"Come on babe, before he wakes up," said Breakdown.

Knock Out nodded and opened the groundbridge. He followed Breakdown through. They stopped in the forest, sending a message to the Autobots. Bumblebee came through the groundbridge and brought them into their base. Optimus greeted the to 'Cons with a smile. The humans also greeted them, being quiet as not to wake up Fender, who slept in his father's arms.

"Megatron attacked Starscream, ripping off one of his wings. He's going crazy and I need help with it," said Knock Out.

"It's becoming too dangerous for Fender to stay," Breakdown added in.

"We will take good care of him until you join us," said Optimus, taking the small mechling.

Knock Out and Breakdown kissed their son and said goodbye one last time.

"Wait, I'll go help you with Starscream. I'm good at wings," said Pharma. "I'm not needed as of now on this team."

Knock Out nodded and took Pharma with him. They called for a groundbridge and went back. Megatron looked pleased at the sight of the medic. Pharma glared at the silver warlord before being dragged to the medibay. He saw Starscream and got to work. A vehicon was at the Decepticon SIC's side. Pharma guessed that the two were together.

"It'll be a while, but I can get it done," said Pharma.

"There is a groundbridge control in the back room. Use it when you are done. But fight back as well, make it look real," Breakdown whispered.

Pharma nodded and started requesting tool to fix the broken wing. At least he can now give Ratchet time to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Fender woke up hours later. The first thing he did was scream. Ratchet covered his audios as he was watching the mechling while the others were either getting settled in or on patrol. Fender started to run around, trying to find a way out of the strange place he was in. Ratchet called his sons for help. Smokescreen and Bluestreak managed to block off the youngling and catch him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Mommy, Daddy! Help!" Fender shouted.

"Hey kid calm down. Your parents aren't here anymore. They dropped you off here for protection," Smokescreen soothed.

"No! I want mommy and daddy!" Fender continued to scream for his creators.

Optimus came into the room and took the youngling. He calmed him down with soothing beats of his spark. Optimus left down the hall to his berthroom, explaining what was happening. Fender nodded and waited for his parents. He trusted them to know what they were doing.

~~~000

Pharma stretched out, having just finished with Starscream's wing. It took a few hours, but it was worth it. The seeker was going to be out for another hour or two. Megatron had yet to check up on them. Steve hadn't left his Commander's side except to get energon.

"His wing should be fine, but he can't fly for a few weeks. It will be really tender and painful," said Pharma.

"Will he be able to go back on duty at least?" asked Steve. "The Commander has a lot to do."

"Very light work. Nothing too stressful," said Pharma, writing it up on a datapad. "Make sure Megatron gets this. I don't want my work to go to waste and me having to work more."

"I will," said Steve.

"Good. Now, I need to talk to Knock Out," said Pharma, taking his leave.

"You'll be better soon Starscream. I promise," Steve whispered.

~~~000

"When do you think Sire will be back?" Bluestreak asked, playing with some scrap metal.

"Who knows? He seemed pretty upset with Carrier. Seems like Carrier can't get over the fact that Sire left us," said Smokescreen, Fender in his lap.

"I don't care that Sire left. Just as long as he's back, I'm fine with him," said Bluestreak.

"Carrier will get over it. Sire will do anything to get forgiveness," said Smokescreen.

"What about my creators? When do you think they'll be here?" asked Fender.

"Don't know. Megatron would kill them if he found out they planned on leaving," said Smokescreen. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

"What you all talking about?" Arcee asked.

"Just random stuff. Fender here is missing his creators," said Smokescreen.

~~~000

Hot Rod woke up in a strange room. He sat up off the berth and looked around. The room was very plain. The only thing to decorate it was a picture frame on the desk on the other side and a few datapads on a shelf. The picture frame shifted pictures every minute or so. The young mech went to the door and looked out into the hall. No one was there. Looking left then right, Hot Rod chose to go right. He heard voices and went towards them.

In the main part of the base, he saw Ultra Magnus and Optimus talking with Prowl and Jazz about the recent events. He walked up to his father and leaned into his side, still tired. Optimus looked down at his son and put an arm around him.

"Hello Hot Rod," said Optimus.

"Hi carrier. Where are we? What happened while I was out?" Hot Rod asked.

"We found you in stasis and took you in. The ship log said that you were in stasis for several thousand years. You are just barely an adult now," said Ultra Magnus. "You had some energon and then fell into recharge. You've been in recharge for many deca-cycles."

"You are on a planet called Earth. We are robots in disguise here, hiding from the main population of humans. Only select few know of our existence here," said Optimus.

"Good you're up. I need to check your systems," said Ratchet, hearing the young mech.

"But why? I feel fine Ratchet," Hot Rod complained.

"You have been in stasis for most of your life. I need to ensure that everything is fine," said Ratchet, hands on his hips.

"Fine," Hot Rod said, defeated.

"I will finish updating you later," said Optimus.

~~~000

"So that is where they are hiding," Megatron mused. "Soundwave, prepare the troops. The Autobots will be brought down."

"Sir, Starscream is now repaired. Sadly, the Autobot medic escaped and damaged Breakdown," said Knock Out, walking in.

"Will he be able to fly?" asked Megatron.

"Not for weeks. The damage was too severe and needs time," said Knock Out.

"Fine. When he is up, tell him to get his troops ready. We have located the Autobot base. We attack very soon," said Megatron.

"Yes sir," said Knock Out, leaving to carry out his orders.

~~~ a few hours later

"Well that was fun," said Pharma, walking into the base via groundbridge.

"Sire! You're back," Bluestreak cheered.

"I just had something to take care of," said Pharma.

"Is my creators coming?" asked Fender.

"No, not yet. They will be very soon though," said Pharma.

The base shook as it was hit. Ratchet covered the humans that were nearby. The others took cover, avoiding falling rocks. Optimus went up top to see what was going on. He noticed Wheeljack's ship missing and a Decepticon fleet coming in. Megatron was in the lead, ordering his troops to fire everything. He went back into the base and got straight to the groundbridge controls.

"The Decepticons have found our base. We must evacuate immediately. Bulkhead, Miko, you will go first," Optimus ordered, opening up the portal.

Bulkhead scooped up the girl and went through. Jack went with Arcee. Raf went with Bumblebee. The next after the humans were Jazz, Prowl, and Jaye. Fender went with Bluestreak, Blaster, and his children. Ultra Magnus went alone. First Aid and Ambulon went next. Smokescreen and Hot Rod went after them.

"But carrier, I want to stay with you," said Hot Rod.

"You must go with Smokescreen. We will meet up soon. I sent coordinates to everyone to meet at the destination point. Now go Hot Rod," Optimus instructed.

"But carrier!" Hot Rod argued. Smokescreen dragged him through. "No! Let me go! Smokescreen now! We can't leave him!"

Optimus turned to the last group. Ratchet and Pharma headed towards the portal. Ratchet turned back to his longest friend.

"Are you coming?" Ratchet asked.

"No. I will assure that the Decepticons will not know of your locations," said Optimus, taking his Star Saber in his hand.

"Then, until we meet again," said Ratchet.

The two left. Optimus shut down the groundbridge and stabbed the controls. He didn't want his team, his family to be caught, or else all would be lost. That's when the blast hit.

~~~000

"Smokescreen we have to go back. Carrier is still there. He could be captured or killed," said Hot Rod.

"Alright. I have the Phase Shifter, so we won't get hurt," said Smokescreen, turning it on. "Let's go."

The two went back through, the groundbridge closing just behind them. What waited them on the other side would change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Smokescreen and Hot Rod arrived just as the blast hit. The first thing that Hot Rod noticed was energon on the ground. Before he walked towards it, a ship flew overhead, firing at the Decepticons, keeping them at bay. The ship appeared to be a wrecker ship, but they didn't know who it belonged to. Smokescreen ignored the ship, knowing that the Decepticons could come and kill them. He walked towards the arm he spotted. He recognized it and uncovered its owner. The young mech just about gagged at the horrifying sight.

Optimus was burned and missing parts of his armor. His battle mask was damaged beyond repair. Smokescreen knelt down and pulled his leader out, ignoring the energon that got on him. Hot Rod bit his lip to keep him from crying out in distress. His carrier was in really bad shape. Smokescreen dragged the injured leader a few miles away from the base with Hot Rod following behind. Smokescreen phased them into the ground, finding a cavern to hide in. He set Optimus down gently, leaning him up against the rock wall.

"Do you think he will be alright?" asked Hot Rod, denying himself the truth.

"He won't be without medical help. Even if we do get him to Ratchet on time, there's no guarantee that he will live," said Smokescreen. "This looks really bad. He's lost a lot of energon too. I can get into contact with Carrier and see what he says. If we're lucky, that wrecker ship will come back and take us to him."

"Go see if you can. He isn't going to last long. His side of the bond is really weak," said Hot Rod.

Smokescreen phase up to the surface. He saw the ship land, hiding from the Decepticons. He went over to it and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Wheeljack. The sparked mech looked at the kid strangely.

"Smokescreen right? What are you doing here?" asked Wheeljack.

"Me and Hot Rod came back to help Optimus with the 'Cons. The base was destroyed and now Optimus is badly damaged. I have the coordinates to where everyone is to meet. We need to get Optimus there so that Ratchet can patch him up," Smokescreen explained.

"Go get him. I'll put the Jackhammer in stealth mode," said Wheeljack.

~~~000

"It'll take about a day or two before we reach the others," said Ratchet.

"Then let us hurry. Bluestreak must be terrified by now," said Pharma.

"First we rest. It's late at night for humans. There is a nearby town. We will stay in that cave over there until day," said Ratchet.

Pharma nodded and they walked into the cave inside the mountain side. Ratchet sat and leaned against a wall, Pharma joining right next to him. Ratchet turned to the other medic and stared at him.

"I have decided," said Ratchet.

"On what?" asked Pharma.

"About us. It will do us both good to stay as mates," Ratchet said.

Pharma grinned and pressed a kiss to his mate. Ratchet didn't resist, needing it badly after so many centuries.

~~~000

"How's he doing so far?" asked Wheeljack.

"Not good. His spark is slowing down," said Smokescreen. Optimus let out a pained groan, opening up his optics, the light in them dim.

"W-where am I?" Optimus asked quietly. Hot Rod got in closer. "Hot Rod?"

"I'm here carrier. You're on Wheeljack's ship. Smokescreen and I went back to help you. The base exploded just as we got there. Smokescreen got Wheejlack and now we're heading towards the others," Hot Rod said. "Sorry to disobey you, but I couldn't let you die."

"We're almost there. Just about another few hours," Wheeljack announced. Smokescreen got into the passenger seat to help the sparked mech.

"Hot Rod... you know as well as I... that I will n-not live long," Optimus whispered, his words forced out.

"Carrier don't talk like that. Ratchet will fix you," said Hot Rod.

"My son, the time for a new... Prime... is upon us," Optimus murmured, getting weaker. "I believe in... my spark... that you are... the next Prime. When the time comes... the Matrix will reveal itself to one who is worthy."

"You're not going to die! I won't allow it. You're still needed here," Hot Rod denied.

"It will be alright Hot Rod. You're strong," Optimus whispered, falling unconscious.

Hot Rod didn't want to accept his creator's words. He just got him back, only to lose it. It wasn't fair. But he knew what he had to do. It could end this war once and for all. The young mech watched his carrier sleep peacefully, knowing that his time was coming. He could feel it, no matter how much he fooled himself.

~~~000

Ratchet and Pharma rolled up to the rendezvous point. The other Autobots were already waiting for them. The two creators were tackled by their creations, Bluestreak crying hard. Ratchet looked around and noticed four bots were missing.

"Where's the rest?" asked Ratchet.

"We thought they were with you," said Bulkhead. "Jackie hasn't even came yet."

"Smokescreen and Hot Rod went ahead before us. Optimus, stayed behind to ensure that the Decepticons couldn't follow any of us," said Ratchet.

"I am sure they are on their way. They know the protocol for this situation," said Ultra Magnus. "I cannot say the same for Optimus. He may already be a Decepticon prisoner."

~~~000

"Hot Rod... the time has come," Optimus whispered, staring at his son with dimming optics.

"No, you can't die. I'm not ready yet," Hot Rod said, shaking his helm.

"I trust you to take care of our family. The team is more than just soldiers. Together... we have all... formed a family," Optimus gasped. "I also trust you... to help your sire. He is... not the same mech... as before. Some...thing has happened... to him. Save him."

"Alright," said Hot Rod, not even holding his tears back anymore. "I love you."

Optimus nodded before his body fell limp, his optics going out. His systems stopped as he joined the Well of Allsparks. Hot Rod jumped as battered chestplates opened up, showing the Matrix. Wheeljack set the autopilot on, him and Smokescreen joining the young mech. Hot Rod just stared at the relic, not knowing if he wanted this.

"Better take it kid. It's what Optimus would want," said Wheeljack.

Hot Rod reached forward, grapping the Matrix and holding it close to his chest. Optimus' chest closed. Hot Rod felt changes happening to his body. He grew taller and more a bit bulkier. He looked the same, but not at the same time. He placed the shrunken Matrix into his chest, knowing he will end this war and help his sire, as not to disgrace his carrier's wishes.

"Hot Rod?" Smokescreen asked.

"I am no longer Hot Rod, but Rodimus Prime," said Rodimus, voice still young, but a bit deeper and wiser.

The ship beeped, signaling their arrival. Wheeljack landed the ship and shut it off. Rodimus looked down at the frame of his carrier, tears pricking at his optics. It wasn't fair. He died and now there was a new Prime. Smokescreen placed a servo on Rodimus' shoulder, giving him some form of comfort.

~~~000

"A ship is coming in," said Arcee.

"It's Jackie!" Bulkhead cheered.

"He must of found our signals," said Jazz, rocking Jaye and Fender in his arms, both sleeping.

The Jackhammer landed and the others went towards it. The hatch opened up and Wheeljack stepped out first. He was crushed by his mate, who was also careful of the sparkling. Smokescreen came next followed by Rodimus, who held Optimus in his arms. The other Autobots stopped rejoicing, taking in their leader's frame.

"Oh Primus," Ratchet gasped.

"Hot Rod?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I will explain it all once we are out of the open," said Rodimus, voice holding such sadness. "For now, let me introduce myself. I am Rodimus Prime."

~~~000

Megatron screamed in pain. He clutched his chest, spark feeling as if it were ripping in two. He didn't know what was causing it. Knock Out was at his side, placing a servo on his shoulder.

"My Lord, what is it?" asked Knock Out.

"Spark. My s-spark feels like it's ripping in two," Megatron grounded out.

"Have you ever bonded before?" Knock Out asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember being with anyone. The only one I was ever close to was Orion Pax before the war," Megatron said between clenched teeth. "Things are blocked and faded from my memories. Like someone blocked them."

"It can be a sparkbond breaking. That's the only reason I can think of," the medic said. "Whoever you were bonded to is now dead."

"The only ones who could be dead are the Autobots. But troops found nothing but a broken faceplate and spilled energon in the destroyed base. It appears the Autobots have groundbridged out of there," said Starscream. "All except for one."

Starscream pulled out the broken mask. Knock Out took it and studied it. Something snapped in his head.

"This is Optimus Prime's mask," the medic said.

"Orion," Megatron whispered, only he hearing.

"Sir, incoming call from Cybertron," Tom reported, Dreadwing at his side.

"From whom?" asked Megatron, pushing the empty feeling in his spark aside.

"Shockwave," Dreadwing said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet was having a hard time. His longest friend was dead, brutally killed. The damage was fatal. It was a miracle that he lived long enough to make it back to the others, just to die before seeing them. Rodimus was adjusting to his new body, not used to such things. Ultra Magnus helped the young mech with his grieving. Ratchet walked into the hidden ship that the others came in. It was the only safe place until they got a new base.

"How you holding up Ratch'?" Pharma asked, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

"Not well. Orion is dead. I knew him for so long. I was the one to help him with his carrying period and I was there for him when something happened to Megatronus. And now he's gone. There is no way to bring him back," Ratchet whispered.

"I'm so sorry Ratchet. He was a good mech," said Pharma. "I'll clean and fix his body so that he can get a proper burial. He deserves one after all he's done."

~~~000

"We don't know where they went," said Knock Out. "We don't even know if Fender is safe."

"Well we know he's alive at least. We will find them and never let him out of our sights again," Breakdown promised.

Knock Out faced Breakdown and hugged him. He feared for his son. When the base was attacked, he thought that they had lost him. Starscream's words gave little comfort to them. Steve and Tom both worked hard to help find where the Autobots went. The closest they found was energon away from the base and landing marks from a ship. They guessed that Optimus must of been taken by Wheeljack to a safe place, or to the Autobots.

"Knock Out, Lord Megatron requests you and Breakdown to join us up top of Darkmount. Shockwave is arriving," said Starscream, walking to the two.

"Alright," said Knock Out, not really wanting to go.

~~~000

The Predacon was massive. Shockwave had come through a spacebridge with the large creature following him. Megatron looked highly impressed, envying the beast.

"I found Predacon bones on our planet and cloned this one from the fossilized CNA from it," said Shockwave.

"Impressive work Shockwave. This beast will be a great weapon against the Autobots. With their leader most likely gone, they will be defenseless," said Megatron. "Soundwave, I want you to make finding the Autobots your top priority from now on. I want them found."

Knock Out and Breakdown looked at each other. They prayed that Fender would be safe. They just hoped that they weren't found out. Starscream thought the same. He would protect the Autobots, having a feeling that the final battle was fast approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

"That beast will take over everthing," Starscream said, clenching his servos together.

"If that thing finds out our plan, we are done for. Shockwave said that the Predacon has super intelligence," said Steve, also worrying.

The two were sitting in Starscream's room, resting from long days. Steve rubbed the Prince's wings, letting the sensitive metal relax. Starscream moaned, enjoying the feeling. He still couldn't fly and his injuries were still very sore. Megatron had abused him, even when he was still healing. That meant that the healing process would be longer.

"That feels good," Starscream whispered, leaning more into the touch. "Steve, please."

"W-what?" Steve asked, startled.

"Please. I want to bond with you. I want to be yours now and forever," Starscream begged, looking at his lover.

"Are you sure? You're still injured! I could hurt you," Steve protested.

"I'm fine. If it hurts I'll tell you. Just please," Starscream whispered, pressing a kiss to him for convincing.

~~~000

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Megatron. Soundwave shook his helm. "That seeker is plotting something. I must find out what it is. Keep an optic on him."

~~~000

"Storming the Decepticon fortress? Are you out of your mind Smokescreen?" Ratchet asked.

"I mean yeah. We have to try to stop them before anymore damage is done to Earth. It's what Optimus would want, I just know it," said Smokescreen. "Please Carrier, we have to try."

"I don't know Smokey. It seems dangerous," said Bluestreak.

"I agree, but it's the best we have. They must be stopped at all costs," said Rodimus.

"Fine. Do what you please," said Ratchet, throwing his arms up in defeat. "The ones staying behind is Jazz, Jaye, Fender, the humans, and Wheeljack."

"And miss out on all the fun?" Wheeljack scoffed.

"You are due any day now. You go out there, you risk your life and your son's," said Ratchet. "You're staying."

Wheeljack groaned in disappointment, but the medic had a point. He couldn't risk his son's life. Bulkhead patted his back before getting ready to leave.

~~~000

"We are under attack! All troops to your stations!" Megatron ordered over the speakers of his ship and Darkmount.

"Autobots?" Knock Out guessed.

"Might be. Better go out and join them. Maybe we can see what happened to Fender," said Breakdown.

The troops went outside and saw an Autobot troop appear. Megatron looked confused, looking for Optimus amongst them. He saw a new mech and got a feeling in his spark. It was like he knew the mech, but didn't. It confused him more when he felt the emotions of a different being in his spark. It was mainly mourning, pain, and anger. The Autobots got close and started their attack. Ultra Magnus took a smaller ship attached to the larger one to take out the fusion gun. The others served as a distraction.

Three new mechs also joined in the battle. One was black and white while the other two were seekers. Starscream gasped at the sight of his brothers and trine mates. Prowl stared at his brother, not having seen him in so long. The Predacon helped the troops, scaring all the Autobots. Breakdown took on Bulkhead and Knock Out took on Pharma. Starscream and Steve stuck together with Dreadwing and Tom.

"Is Fender still alive? Is he safe and sound?" Knock Out asked.

"He's just fine. We escaped in enough time. He's missing his creators though," said Pharma.

"Thank Primus he's alright. We will try to get to you. We have Soundwave watching us like hawks. It won't be until the final battle that we join you," said Knock Out. "Where's Prime and the rest?"

"Optimus is dead. His son took over as Prime. His name went from Hot Rod to Rodimus Prime. The rest are back at the ship, staying with the children and the humans," Pharma explained.

"I thought Prime would be dead. We found his battle mask. I didn't expect anyone to survive the blast. Megatron felt when Optimus died. It would appear that the two were bonded and something is blocking Megatron's memories of his past. I found a little device connected to his processor and his spark. Trying to remove it will kill him," Knock Out said, keeping up the fighting act. "Someone else is in charge here and we don't know who. I'm afraid that Megatron will never be the mech he once was."

"We need to find out who is doing all this. All I know of is that Megatron was attacked and then he was changed. From what Rodimus told us, Optimus wished for Megatron to be returned to his normal self."

There was a large explosion up top. All of Darkmount came crashing down, the _Nemesis_ escaping. Megatron growled and fought off Rodimus.

"Sire stop. This isn't you. I know that you are a good mech inside. I want to see the mech that carrier wished was brought back," said Rodimus.

"Sire? I have no children, nor am I bonded," Megatron denied.

"Yes you do. Don't you remember. You and Orion Pax, my carrier, bonded after many years of courting. That's how I was made. Then something happened to you in the Pits. That's how the war was started. You need to fight off whoever or whatever is doing this to you," said Rodimus, pleading as he fought. "Please Sire. Carrier's last words to me was to get you back. Let me help you."

Megatron shook his head and called a retreat. Rodimus looked helplessly at his Sire. He wouldn't let Optimus down and not complete his final wishes. It wouldn't be right. He silently vowed to do everything in his power to make things right with his Sire. Then he got an idea. He had gotten a com. link call from Smokescreen saying that he stole the Forge of Solus Prime while everyone was busy fighting. He wondered if the Forge could bring his Carrier back to life. He called the Autobots back to the ship, hoping that his plan would work.


	9. Chapter 9

Megatron shook his helm, an ache forming in his processor. He thought of what this new mech had said. He didn't have any offspring, right? The more he thought, the more his head hurt. He ignored it, getting a faint memory. It was hard to tell what was happening, everything blurred and muffled.

~~~ flashback

_"We are bonded, now and forever. Nothing will stop me from loving you," Megatron said._

_"Even if things don't go as planned with the High Council, we will still be together," said Orion Pax._

_Megatron softly kissed him, bringing the smaller mech to him. Orion gasped softly as Megatron nibbled his neck._

_"Megatronus," Orion moaned out._

_~~~000_

_"Megatron, I wish to tell you something," said Orion Pax, placing a servo of his abdomen._

_"Yes my mate?" Megatron inquired. He brought Orion close to him. A soldier walked in, rushing to his leader. "What is it soldier?"_

_"Sir, the High Council requests to speak with you urgently," the soldier reported._

_"Orion, I must deal with this. I will speak to you later," Megatron said._

_~~~000_

_"Are you so sure?" a timid voice questioned._

_"Positive. This is what was demanded and we will listen," another voice said. "Keep him blinded and bound. This won't take long."_

_Megatron recognized the second voice. He couldn't remember where from though. He struggled against the large mech that bound him. His spark raced as his chestplates were opened with ease. He struggled harder and a gag was placed in his mouth, keeping him from yelling for help. Something gripped inside his spark casing and was connected to the nerves to his processor. He screamed in pain, struggling to get free. Memories faded away, making him forget his mate and connections with him._

_"Nothing can get that off without killing him. He is our puppet now. He will listen or suffer something worse than death," said the second voice. "Let us go Senator. Our job is done."_

_Megatron was still bounded and gagged when they left. He wriggled and tested the cuffs around him. They were too strong. He would just have to wait for Soundwave to come. He faded into unconsciousness as more memories were taken. His last thoughts was Orion._

end flashback

"I remember," Megatron said softly. "Someone is controlling me. They wanted me to forget."

"My Lord?" Knock Out asked, standing not that far. He looked over at Soundwave, the one to call him.

"Orion. I'm bonded to Orion. And he wanted to tell me something," said Megatron slowly, recalling what he saw. "The mech today, he said that I was his sire. Orion is his carrier. Orion was sparked shortly after we bonded."

"New mech? Oh, him. Pharma informed me his name was Hot Rod," said Knock Out, not keeping anything hidden to stay alive. "He goes by Rodimus Prime now. But if he is a Prime, then that means Optimus is dead."

"No. It is not possible," said Megatron. Soundwave came up to him. "Shockwave needs me. Soundwave, keep things in order."

~~~000

"How was it?" Miko asked.

"I couldn't help sire. He said that he doesn't have a son," said Rodimus, looking down.

"Knock Out told me that he found something on Megatron. Whatever it is, it blocks his memories. Removing it will kill him. We must be careful of what is in the future. Someone is controlling Megatron," said Pharma.

"That would make sense. Megatron was found restrained the morning after he was attacked. He didn't remember anything, not even Orion being his mate," Ratchet concluded.

Wheeljack gasped in pain, clutching his stomach. Bulkhead was at his side, placing a servo on his shoulder.

"'Jackie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Get me to the slaggin' medibay Bulk," Wheeljack growled. "Doc, get this thing out of me. Now."

Bulkhead scooped the mech into his arms, carrying him down the hall. First Aid followed Ratchet, going without being told. Wheeljack swore and cried out. He threatened Bulkhead as the contractions came. Ultra Magnus, not wanting to hear the mech, took Rodimus outside. The smaller mech looked confused. Ultra Magnus lead him into the nearby forest and sat him down on a small cliff, the sun setting.

"Hot Rod... uh I mean Rodimus, I've wanted to tell you something since I first laid optics on you," said Ultra Magnus. "I have found that I love you. My spark want to be with you forever. I do not know if you feel the same, given your limited knowledge on things like this."

"Ultra Magnus, I feel drawn to you. My spark also yearns to be with you," said Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus smiled and stooped down, kissing the other mech. Rodimus kissed back nervously, never seeing someone kiss before. Ultra Magnus hoisted the smaller mech. It was perfect. They two were so good for each other. Ultra Magnus didn't dare let him go.


	10. Chapter 10

"Doc, please tell me it's almost over," Wheeljack grunted after pushing for minutes.

"Almost. He's being very stubborn. Must take after you," said Ratchet, hands at Wheeljack's valve, ready to catch the sparkling. "Just a few more pushes and he should be here. You're doing great."

Ratchet gently stroked Wheeljack's shaking thighs and stomach. After a few more pushes, Wheejack sighed in relief as he felt the sparkling leave his valve. Ratchet held the sparkling in his servos, a large grin on his face. The sparkling squirmed in the medic's arms. He cried and wailed loudly. First Aid handed Ratchet a rag and he cleaned the sparkling before handing him to Wheeljack.

"He's a health mechling Wheeljack," said Ratchet.

"He looks like you Jackie," said Bulkhead.

The sparkling had white plating with greet striped down his arms. His little winglets fluttered and his large, blue optics looked up at his creators. He cooed and smiled, snuggling into Wheeljack's chest.

"He's perfect Bulk," said Wheeljack.

"Have you two decided a name yet?" asked Ratchet.

"Gearshift," said Wheeljack.

First Aid typed the name into a datapad. Ratchet motioned him to follow to inform the others. Ratchet announced that the mechling had arrived with no problems. He also noticed that Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were gone. They were probably out on patrol.

~~~000

"We must find these fossils," said Megatron. "More predacons will add to our advantage."

"Indeed my Lord. I have trackers on the fossils. Finding them will be easy," said Shockwave.

Megatron smirked. The Autobots would be flushed out and destroyed once and for all.

~~~000

"This is such a bad idea," said Tom. "If we get caught, then we're done for."

"That is why you will open the groundbridge. I will get the Forge and meet you," said Dreadwing.

Tom nodded and went to the computer terminal. He typed in random coordinates, setting them to erase when the portal closed. Dreadwing came back with the large hammer in hand. They both went through and sent out a hidden message to the Autobots. Dreadwing waited and saw Tom subspace a datapad. He knew that Knock Out and Breakdown wanted to join in, but it would be too obvious if they left. So instead they left a message for their son.

"We'll have to lay low for a while," said Tom. "Megatron won't be happy when he finds out we left him."

"It was the only chance we had. Starscream wanted us to leave first," said Dreadwing. He bent down and gently kissed the Eradicon. "Then once we are safe, we can finally start a family."

~~~000

"Magnus?" Rodimus asked.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"Carrier left me a note. He said that mechs were going to be joining us. What do you make of it?"

"I feel that they will greatly help us. I fear that the final battle is almost upon us," Ultra Magnus said, gently kissing Rodimus' helm and neck.

"Sir, there is a message from Dreadwing. He is near your current position," said Prowl over the com. link.

"We will go meet him," said Rodimus.

The two got up and drove off a few miles to the west. Dreadwing and Tom were kissing, the Forge of Solus Prime at their feet. Rodimus coughed lightly and gained their attention. Dreadwing cleared his throat and waved a servo at the Forge.

"I bring you the Forge of Solus Prime. I believe you can use it to your advantage in this war. Megatron does not yet know of our defecting or the missing relic," Dreadwing replied. "I'm sure that Optimus Prime informed you of our joining. Knock Out, Breakdown, Starscream, and Steve are being monitored closely. They cannot join us unfortunately."

"Your gift is greatly appreciated. I will ensure that it does not go to unused. Carrier would not like such a thing," said Rodimus. "My name is Rodimus Prime. Optimuus Prime has past on in recent events. He informed me of your arrival from the Decepticon side."

"We will show you to the base," said Ultra Magnus, taking the Forge and placing it on his back.

~~~000

Pharma finished with Optimus. He stretched his back and admired his work. Optimus was still not looking like his old self, but he repaired some of the damage. He could feel Ratchet's despair through their bond. He pulsed love to him, knowing it was hard for the mech. Rodimus returned with three in tow. Dreadwing and Tom were made at home. Fender seemed excited to see them.

"Here you go Fender. Your creators sent you a message," said Tom, handing the youngling the datapad. The mechling turned it on.

" _Fender, I wish that we can join you. Soundwave has been watching us carefully. And with the arrival of Shockwave and the predacon, it makes it more difficult. The beast is watching us as well. We will see you when the final battle arrives. For now, the Autobots must find the predacon bones that Megatron has us looking for. Shockwave plans to make more,_ " Breakdown explained.

" _Be good until we meet up again Fender. Hopefully it will be soon. Love you,_ " Knock Out said.

The message ended. Rodimus looked concerned at the thought of more predacons coming. He turned his attention to his troops and addressed them.

"Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters. We cannot allow more of these predacons to appear," said Rodimus. "We begin looking for their activity. It is likely Shockwave is the only one to know of their locations."

~~~000

Starscream moaned happily in his sleep. Steve laid behind him, rubbing his wings. The vehicon sighed softly, feeling the happiness radiating through their bond. Nothing could separate them now. He heard that Tom and Dreadwing left that morning to join up with the Autobots. Starscream cuddled closer to his new mate. A knock at the door startled them. Starscream sat up and called whoever was there to enter. Knock Out came in, going to the two.

"Megatron is requesting you. He wants you to help Shockwave with something," the red medic said.

"I really don't want to. Shockwave can go burn in the pit for all I care for," Starscream muttered. "Come Steve. If he questions, you are my guide and help while I recover."

And the hunt began. Shockwave had Starscream carry supplies and energon to his hidden lab down on the earth. They must prepare for the new predacons to be formed. Starscream scowled the entire time, mumbling about how it wasn't helping his recovery.

"Starscream," Shockwave said.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Starscream asked.

"You are good to rest. I can see your wounds are still healing. We are done for now," the cyclops said. "The only thing we need now is the bones."

~~~000

Rodimus stood alone in the room his carrier was in. He still looked badly damaged, but at least he looked better. He touched his face, tracing the wounds around his optics.

"Oh carrier, how I wished you were here," Rodimus murmured.

Then an idea popped into his head. He opened the former leader's chest and placed the Matrix in it. Nothing happened. The young mech took the Forge and placed it his carrier's servos. He waited to see if anything would happen. He sighed in defeat when nothing happened. He was about to reach for the Matrix when the Forge reactivated. He closed his optics as a bright light filled the room.

When the light died down, Rodimus looked up. His carrier's body looked different. It had changed to a more bulkier version with a jetpack. He looked down at himself and saw that he still had his new form. He knew that he wasn't a Prime anymore. A soft groan drew Hot Rod's attention. His carrier opened his optics and looked around.

"Carrier?" asked Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod," Optimus sighed. "How... how am I alive?"

"I don't know. I took the Matrix and put it back in you. Then I took the Forge and put it in your servos. I was hoping it would fix your body. It appears it brought you back," said Hot Rod, crying in joy. He hugged his carrier. "I'm so happy that you're alive. Everyone will be too. Ratchet will be so glad to have you back. And I tried to do what you told me to do. Sire said he didn't have a son nor was he bonded. Pharma told us Knock Out found a device on sire. It blocks his memories, and if it were removed, it would kill him."

"You tried my son," said Optimus. "Come, let us go greet the others."

Hot Rod nodded, wiping at his tears. He opened the door and Ultra Magnus stood there looking worried.

"Rodimus, are you alright? We heard a scream," said Ultra Magnus.

"I'm fine Magnus. I have news for everyone. Carrier is back," said Hot Rod. "I'm back to Hot Rod."

Ultra Magnus looked behind him to see the robust leader. He smiled and patted Magnus' shoulder.

"By Primus," Magnus breathed. "Sir, you're back. And looking more robust."

"It is good to be back," said Optimus.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, I thought I grabbed the Forge," said Smokescreen.

"Lord... uh I mean Megatron won't let the real ones disappear. He had made false ones in case any of you try to steal them," Dreadwing explained.

"That don't matter. Carrier is back with us," said Hot Rod, optics sparkling.

"Indeed. It is good to have you back Optimus," Ratchet smiled.

"I agree old friend," Optimus smiled back.

~~~ weeks later

"So, that's what he is planning," Megatron growled. "Soundwave, keep this quiet for now. We will wait to strike."

"My Lord, the Predacons are almost ready," Shockwave reported.

"Excellent. Commence into the plan we spoke about. Bring energon into the cave and lure the Autobots," Megatron commanded.

"Of course. And that formula Knock Out delivered to me is incomplete. I will work on it when I have the time," said Shockwave.

"Good. Now, go begin our plan," said Megatron.

~~~ hours later

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots have attacked Project Predacon," Starscream reported. "What do you wish to do?"

"Assemble your seeker armada and destroy them," Megatron ordered.

"No. Lord Megatron, I shall destroy the Autobots myself," said Predaking. Megatron smiled cruelly, everything sliding into place perfectly.

~~~ abandoned mine

"Are you sure you want to stay Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Ratchet can watch Gearshift for a bit," said Wheeljack.

"Then I advise you to be careful. If there is danger, then call for backup," Optimus instructed.

"Yeah sure. We'll be right back," Wheeljack called back behind his shoulder.

"You sure that is wise carrier?" Hot Rod asked. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I feel the same. The wreckers will be alright," Optimus replied.

~~~ command center

Megatron waited patiently for his soldier to return. Shockwave had been quite upset that Starscream hadn't informed him that the plan had started. Megatron just ignored him. Predaking came back looking pissed off greatly. He cursed the Autobots and them killing his brothers. Megatron inwardly grinned, enjoying the news.

"Have patience my dear Predaking. The Autobots will be destroyed for killing your brethren," said Megatron. "I will ensure that."


	12. Chapter 12

A pod crashed down. It opened up and compressed air hissed out. A femme tumbled out, holding her helm in confusion. Her ivory armor glittered when a stream of sunlight hit it. She looked around at the organic planet she had landed on. The orphan stared in wonder at the birds nested in a tree.

"Well this is an interesting find," a voice said. The femme turned to see a tall silver seeker, his thin body making him look like more femmenish. "What is your name little femme?"

"I-Ivy," she said, her wings flicking.

"I am Starscream, Decepticon Commander," the seeker said. "Come, let me take you back to our headquarters."

Ivy nodded, following the silver Vosian through the groundbridge. She didn't know why, but her spark told her that it would be fine. After introductions with Megatron, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Breakdown, Ivy was sent to the medibay for a checkup. Knock Out did a full exam, creating a profile for her and inputting the data. Starscream accompanied her so that he could show her to her new quarters.

Steve came in, surprised to see the femme. He introduced himself and vice versa. Steve went up to Starscream, pecking his cheek in greeting before he got to work on sorting out tools.

"So, where did you come from?" Steve asked.

"Uh... I don't remember much. My creators were killed and I hid in a stasis pod. I guess I was launched, thrown into stasis, and have been drifting around since then," said Ivy, shrugging a bit.

"Oh you poor thing," said Steve. He gave her a hug before turning to Starscream. "Can we keep her Star? You know as a daughter?"

"What?" Starscream sputtered. "S-Steve, my love, is that so wise to do in war? Especially with the danger she could be in?"

"It wouldn't make a difference. She could still be targeted," said Steve. He turned back to the femme. "What do you say Ivy? Wanna become our daughter?"

"Really?! You two would take me in as your own?!" Ivy gasped. She and Steve begged Starscream with their optics for his approval. The Vosian Prince finally nodded. "Sweet! Thank you so much! I'll be the best daughter!"

~~~000

Dreadwing walked with his lover, the two getting to know the base. They had been staying there for a few months now, but the feeling of loose ends in the Decepticon ranks worried the large seeker. It was no secret that Megatron would be questioning where his Second-in-Command had gone to and merely stating that he was on patrol was not a good enough reason. He would need to come up with something better. Tom stopped, letting the Vosian do the same before turning him towards him.

"Dreadwing, what is on your mind?" Tom asked.

"We left loose ties upon the Nemesis. Megatron will question my whereabouts and see through the plan. If I do not return with an excuse, then we all will be in danger. It would not surprise me that Soundwave knows by now," said Dreadwing.

"Do you plan to go back?" Tom asked.

"I must. You can easily blend in with the other eradicons, but I cannot hide," said Dreadwing. "I shall depart tomorrow to report to our former Lord."

~~~000

"What are you doing back here?" Steve whispered to his friend.

"Dreadwing informed me of some loose ties. I don't know what he is planning. Maybe he is getting some more information to give to our new allies," said Tom. "I came back to make it less suspicious. Dreadwing explained that it was a seeker thing to Megatron. He didn't give me details."

"Well while you are here, I have to go do a maintenance check the satellite. You can come join me," said Steve.

The two headed up to the top of the Nemesis. Steve popped open a panel on the satellite before hooking up a small machine to read the systems. Tom held the machine, looking over the readings. So far everything was running just fine. The large doors to the ship opened and Megatron and Dreadwing came out, the larger silver mech shoving the seeker through.

Megatron snarled as he attacked Dreadwing. Tom and Steve stood to the side, having stopped their work on the maintenance check for the satellite. Tom was about to go help his future mate when Steve stopped him. Dreadwing didn't fight back much, his honor not allowing it.

"How dare you betray me! I trusted you!" Megatron screamed, knocking Dreadwing down with a solid punch to the face. "Not even Starscream would sell secrets to the enemy. You dishonor our cause and yourself by breaking your vow of loyalty to the Decepticon cause."

Megatron threw Dreadwing into a wall, pinning him there in a chokehold. Dreadwing looked down, the shame in losing his honor present in his optics. Indeed he had been sharing what he knew with Optimus Prime to ensure their refuge and trust remained. The hold tightened, Dreadwing starting to feel faint.

"Skyquake would be disappointed. At least his loyalty remained with me," Megatron said quietly. He smirked when Dreadwing tensed at the mention of his deceased spark-twin.

"Skyquake would be on my side. He would never betray me like I would never him," Dreadwing muttered. The seeker felt himself fly before hitting the landing strip. "I was a fool to believe your cause. Cybertron is dead and you have yet to fulfill in bringing us a victorious end and the freedom from our slavery. Optimus is right about you. You never cared for anyone but yourself. You left him for your own greed when he needed you the most."

The former Decepticon pulled out his sword. He didn't expect to be struck again so quickly. The warlord picked up the sword that had been dropped. He thrust forwards and hit. Dreadwing felt as his own blade pierced through his chest at an upwards angle. Energon gushed out, some seeping between gold lips.

A hard kick pushed the blade in more, the seeker stumbling to the edge of the ship. Red optics locked onto Tom's.

'Goodbye,' Dreadwing mouthed, starting to teeter as he lost more energon. 'I love you.'

The seeker fell to the unforgiving earth below. Tom screamed, running to the edge of the ship, looking down. Megatron ignored as his Eradicon soldier ran past him. Steve went to his friend.

Tom felt tears slip from under his visor and his mask, squeezing out from the bottom to drip onto the metal floor. The broken sobs emitting from the Eradicon caught the warlord's attention.

"Dreadwing. Dreadwing! DREADWING!"

"Tell me soldier, why do you weep over a traitor?" Megatron asked.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I have grown close to Commander Dreadwing," stuttered Tom. "I-I-I-"

"Did you know of his plans of betrayal?" Megatron pressed. Tom gulped in fear.

"No sir, I didn't. Dreadwing does not tell me much. We mainly spoke about the Golden Age," Tom half lied.

"Hmm… you two get back to work," said Megatron.

"Yes sir," the two said.

Tom broke down again as soon as Megatron left. Steve hugged his friend to his chest, rubbing his wings soothingly.

"We didn't even get to bond yet. I wasn't ready for that or interfacing," Tom sobbed. "Now I never will get to. I lost him Steve! He's dead! It's all my fault."

"It isn't your fault. He knew the risks. We couldn't have known that Megatron would find out," said Steve. "Let me finish up here and we can go on patrol."

~~~000

"Optimus, I'm picking up Dreadwing's signal. It's really faint and starting to fade," reported Ratchet.

"Open the groundbridge," Optimus ordered. He ran through with Ratchet close by. "Oh Primus."

"Dreadwing," Ratchet whispered. The medic ran over, quickly scanning the seeker. "He's dying. Optimus we must quickly get him back to the base! We don't have much time left!"

Ratchet sped into the medibay, bringing out anything he would need. Optimus carefully set the ex-Decepticon down, a servo putting pressure on the wound with the sword between his digits. The old medic hooked up energon, trying to replace what was lost. The monitor showed dropping vitals.

"Frag!" Ratchet glanced at the monitor before turning back to his volunteered nurse. "Optimus, slowly remove his sword. We don't want to make it worse by going too quickly."

Optimus gripped the weapon with his other servo, doing as instructed. A spurt of energon hit Optimus. Ratchet cursed, grabbing the energon tubing and welding it shut. The leader set aside the sword, turning his attention back to his friend and the patient. Ratchet requested tools and his nurse retrieved them.

"His spark chamber's been hit. Luckily it missed his spark," said Ratchet. "I'll put him on life support until he is healed and strong enough."

~~~000

"Steve, what happened? Our liege seems most unpleased at the moment," said Starscream.

"He found out about Dreadwing. We were both doing maintenance up top and watched it all happen. He's dead Star. Megatron stabbed him with his own blade before he fell off the ship," Steve explained. "We were going out on patrol to see if we can't find him. I'm not sure if Optimus already retrieved the body or not."

"I see. My love, can you do something for me?" Starscream asked, pulling the vehicon into his arms. "Take Tom and Ivy and go to the Autobots. Stay with them until Megatron is defeated. I will join you when I can. Knock Out and Breakdown will leave in two days."

"Are you going to be all right without me?" Steve asked.

"Of course I will. I am more concerned about you and our daughter. I will distract Soundwave's attention with a virus in the systems," the Vosian explained. "It will delete any groundbridge coordinates from today so you will not be found out."

"Be safe Star," Steve whispered, quickly kissing his mate. "I love you."

~~~000

"They're here," Wheeljack announced, shutting down the groundbridge.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Miko asked.

"I… I… Oh Primus," Tom whimpered. A servo covered his visor as he was reminded what had happened.

"What did I do?" Miko asked.

"This isn't your fault Miko. Megatron killed Dreadwing a few hours ago. He found out about the betrayal," Steve softly explained. "Starscream had us leave and Knock Out and Breakdown will come in two days."

~~~2 days later

"Sire! Carrier!" Fender shouted. The youngling jumped into his sire's arms, hugging the larger mech tightly. Knock Out also hugged his son. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too," said Breakdown.

"Breakdown, Knock Out, welcome to the Autobot base. We have been expecting you," said Ultra Magnus. "What have you to report?"

"Hmm it's quiet for now. Soundwave caught Dreadwing deleting his tracks and I'm sure you know what happened next," the sports car said. "Starscream informed us of the tragedy."

"Tom is really sad. He hasn't left his room. He screams in the night and cried. Ivy and Steve try to get him to drink energon, but he won't," Fender said. "Why is he sad? And where's Uncle Dreadwing and Uncle Starscream? Will they be coming soon?"

"Oh Fender, Dreadwing isn't with us anymore. He's dead," Breakdown said softly.

"Dead? No, no he isn't. He promised to be with me forever," Fender denied. He felt tears spring in his optics.

"I'm sorry Fender. But he will stay alive in our sparks," said Breakdown. The ex-wrecker hugged his son in comfort. The youngling couldn't stop crying, eventually ending up in recharge.

~~~000

"Do we tell the team about Dreadwing?" Optimus asked.

"No, I wouldn't just yet. At any moment Dreadwing's spark can fail him. It would be worse if we did just for him to die," said Ratchet. "I would feel better if he woke up and has a full recovery."

"Very well then," said Optimus. "It sounds like Breakdown and his mate are here. Their assistance, or at least Knock Out's, can help with our ally."

"Probably. I can teach him a few things," said Ratchet.

~~~seven weeks later

Dreadwing slowly opened his optics. The bright light above him had temporarily blinded the seeker. Two voices came close to him as the lights dimmed. The fuzzy, colored figures cleared up, showing two concerned medics.

"How?" Dreadwing asked.

"We managed to get to you in time. Any longer and we would have lost you," said Ratchet.

"If you feel up to it, then there is a certain mech still mourning over your supposed death," Knock Out added.

"Where is he?" asked Dreadwing, sitting up slowly. He got to his pedes rather unsteadily before regaining his balance.

"I'll show you," said Ratchet.

He assisted his patient outside the medibay and to the main room. Tom sat in a corner by himself, depression seeping from his field. The other Autobots stayed away, giving the Eradicon space. The seeker let go of Ratchet, making his way to his lover.

"Go away Optimus. I don't want your pity or anyone else's," Tom grumbled, not turning around when he heard those heavy pedesteps. He froze when sharp digits gently caressed his wings.

"How about my love instead?" Dreadwing whispered. Tom quickly turned, tackling Dreadwing to the ground. "Hello my love."

"Dreadwing!" Tom began to cry, tightening his grip on blue chestplates as he was hugged. "I thought y-you were d-dead. I-I-I-"

"Shh… shh… I'm here now. I'm right here Tom, "said Dreadwing. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The couple got to their pedes, ignoring the group off to the left. Confused gazes went to Ratchet and Knock Out.

"Optimus and I managed to get to Dreadwing in time to save him. It is a miracle that he didn't die sooner," said Ratchet. "We didn't say anything in case his spark did go out. Had that happened, the pain of grief would be worse."

"Uncle Dreadwing!"

The seeker laughed when a tiny frame jumped onto him. The winged mech smiled warmly, looking to Ratchet.

"Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt," said Dreadwing.


End file.
